finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Buster Sword
Buster Sword (バスターソード, Basutāsōdo) là biểu tượng của Final Fantasy VII đã xuất hiện trong nhiều game khác trong loạt game Final Fantasy. Nó là vũ khí chính của Cloud Strife, và từng được Zack Fair và Angeal Hewley sử dụng trước đó. Thanh Buster Sword là một thanh cự kiếm khổng lồ (nó khá giống cự kiếm châu Âu (zweihander)). Mặc dù kích thước quá khổ, nhưng Cloud lại nói rằng nó không nặng. Kiếm dài khoảng 1.5m đến 1.8m từ mũi đến tay cầm, có một lưỡi, thân kiếm rộng. Its original finish sports a bolted, steel base và lưỡi kiếm, có 2 lỗ trên thân kiếm ở gần tay cầm, dùng làm "lỗ" gắn Materia. Trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- the base is retconned to having a swirling or winged motif at its base, tinted gold, and the blade is now black, with engraved marks at its base, sharpened edge prominent and the "slots" equipped with a latch cover. Thanh Buster Sword nổi tiếng không chỉ bởi nó là vũ khí của Cloud, but its unique appearance, especially its massive size. It is possibly one of the best known swords in the Final Fantasy series, along with the Gunblade, Masamune, Excalibur, Ultima Weapon, Fusion Swords, Brotherhood, Save the Queen, and others. Appearances ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Buster Sword was originally the property of Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair's mentor. Angeal used it as little as possible to prevent it from being damaged, stating that "Use brings about wear, tear and rust.", when questioned by Zack. In the FMV where Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth compete in a hologram training exercise, Angeal would wear the Buster Sword in its holder on his back, while using a standard SOLDIER sword to fight instead. The Buster Sword was created for him by his adoptive father when he first entered SOLDIER. Zack inherits the Buster Sword from Angeal after being forced to defeat him in his Angeal Penance form. Angeal spoke of the sword as a symbol of his honor. Zack seems to view it more as idealistic symbol of the honor of a SOLDIER, and even though he uses it with significantly greater frequency than Angeal, he admits to usually hitting with the blunt side. Zack issues the broadsword to Cloud after Zack willingly fights for his life to save both Cloud and himself. In doing so, he passes on to his friend his dreams of being a hero and his pride as a member of SOLDIER, telling Cloud that he is his living legacy, and proof that Zack lived. Final Fantasy VII The Buster Sword is Cloud's default weapon. Though it quickly becomes outclassed by new equipment it is a unique weapon in the fact that it is one-of-a-kind and that it cannot be sold. No matter what sword the player is using, the Buster Sword will appear in Cloud's hand during cutscenes and in the Motorcycle minigame, unless the player has acquired and equipped a Hardedge sword, stolen from SOLDIER forces in Shinra HQ. The Buster Sword has a base power of 18 and a base accuracy of 96. It has 1 linked Materia slot. Trong menu của ''Final Fantasy VII, thanh Buster Sword xuất hiện sticking out of the ground surrounded by a black background. This is similar to Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children where the Buster Sword can be seen in the ground on a cliff above Midgar marking the spot where Zack Fair died. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Cloud sử dụng his own multi-part broadsword, với thanh Buster Sword being used as a grave marker, stuck into the ground to mark the spot where Zack died, tương tự như sự xuất hiện của nó trong menu''Final Fantasy VII''. Due to the much clearer graphics seen in the film, details such as swirling patterns on the hilt, geometric etchings on the blade near the hilt, and scratches on the blade from three generations of use have become apparent for the first time. Also, the sword appears to be covered in rust from its time as a grave marker in the elements of the wasteland. Ironically, this peaceful use of the sword brought about what Angeal feared would happen had he used the sword for battle in the first place. During the end of Advent Children Complete Cloud moves the sword to the Sector 5 Church, polished from its rusting in the wasteland. In early footage of Advent Children, before the Fusion Swords were designed, Cloud can be seen fighting with the Buster Sword against Kadaj. The fight is identical to a portion of their battle in the completed film, albeit slowed down considerably. ''Final Fantasy IX A weapon very similar to the Buster Sword can be found in a weapon shop in Lindblum. If Zidane inspects it, he will give a reference to "a guy with spiky hair" who wielded a sword like it, most likely a reference to Cloud. Final Fantasy X The Buster Sword is part of Tidus' equipment on the game disc. However, it is never actually seen in the game and can only be found by looking at the game's internal files. Behaving in a similar manner to Angeal and Zack, Tidus attacks with the sword's blunt edge. Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh uses a fake Buster Sword, along with many other iconic swords from other ''Final Fantasy games. The Kanji character on the sword means "replica," or "fake." It also has four Materia slots instead of the two. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Thanh Buster Sword is a sword-class weapon that can be wielded by three classes: Soldier, Warrior, và Dragoon. Nó là thanh kiếm yếu hơn và không thể so sánh với sức mạng của Buster Sword trong các trò chơi trước. Nó dạy khả năng Mindbreak. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Buster Sword re-appears in the sequel with similar attributes, and can still be wielded by the Soldier, Warrior, and Dragoon jobs, as well as the new Spellblade job. It now teaches the Blood Price ability to the new job as well. Dissidia Final Fantasy and Buster Sword.]] Thanh Buster Sword appears both as Cloud's weapon trong tất cả các cuộc chiến, and as a Level 1 greatsword exclusive to Cloud that increases Attack by 5. Có khả năng vì''Dissidia phần lớn dựa trên những trò chơi nguyên gốc, thanh Buster Sword giữ lại thiết kế đơn gian của nó từ Final Fantasy VII and does not feature the swirl patterns or other graphical changes seen in Advent Children and Crisis Core. Like other weapons, Cloud can summon the Buster Sword to battle by making it appear in his hands. Bartz also owns a copy of the Buster Sword he can be seen using during some of his moves. Non-specific appearances Kể từ khi Buster Sword là thanh kiếm chủ lực của Cloud, sự xuất hiện không cụ thể của thanh kiếm này có liên quan trực tiếp đến sự có mặt của Cloud trong các trò chơi khác, như Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring, the Itadaki Street Series, và Chocobo Racing. The exception is in Final Fantasy Tactics, where Cloud is disarmed until he acquires the Materia Blade at Bervenia Volcano, một thanh kiếm nhìn giống như Ultima Weapon. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Cloud wields a Buster Sword wrapped in bandages when he fights in the Olympus Coliseum. The Keyblade Metal Chocobo vaguely resembles the Buster Sword, as it is a long, heavy, metal weapon based upon long reach and powerful attacks with two holes in the blade near the hilt. It is won by defeating Cloud in the Olympus Coliseum, and appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. ''8-Bit Theater In the Epilogue, when Fighter and Black Mage realize they are lost, the Buster Sword is seen along with the Revolver in "Akbar's Not Useless Tools" shop. Trivia *A full-scale model of the Buster Sword was built to celebrate at the ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete press screening party in the Sony Building in Tokyo. *Tetsuya Nomura has stated in The Reunion Files for Advent Children that he used to refer to the Buster Sword as "the Giant Kitchen Knife" due to how he originally envisioned it. *When Zack has the Buster Sword on his back the sharp end of the blade is facing down possibly for the reason being he mainly uses the blunt side of the sword when facing opponents to maintain Angeal's care for the sword, while Cloud, on the other hand, has the blade of the Buster Sword facing out possibly for a quicker use of the blade itself. *The Dabilahro used by Ryu in 2004 Ninja Gaiden resembles the Buster Sword. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Vũ khí